Some work vehicles may be configured for towing implements or other work vehicles in a vehicle train. A towing vehicle may removably connect (i.e., hitch) to a towed vehicle/machine via a drawbar and hitch arrangement. As such, the towing vehicle may propel and direct the towed vehicle/machine through a work site. Additionally, in some embodiments, the towing vehicle may be configured to supply mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, or a different type of power to the towed vehicle/machine for operating various work or drive components.
A typical work vehicle train may have a drawbar extending from the towing vehicle. A first hitch component may be mounted to the drawbar. Another hitch component may be mounted to a draft bar or tongue of a towed vehicle/machine. In some cases, the towed hitch components may include a hook configured to receive a pin mounted to the towing vehicle. When the hook engages the pin, the towing vehicle may tow the towed vehicle/machine. When unhooked, the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle/machine may be uncoupled.